Fairytales
by Marjon
Summary: “Humor me.” Griffin said mockingly. SLASH GriffinxDavid


Warnings: Slash (malexmale)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this all, unfortunately.

A/N: Another oneshot about Griffin and David

---

"Humor me." Griffin said mockingly, glancing over the city from the high roof. The two of us were sitting there, a little argument just behind us.

"Once upon a time there was a girl." From the corner of my eye I saw Griffin looking at me with an expression ranging from thinking I have lost my mind and annoyance to curiosity and humor, but I went on.

"The girl was named... Jane. Jane was a Jumper, she had the ability to Jump around to world in a blink of an eye ever since she was a little girl. Anywhere she wanted to go to was possible. But one day when she came home from school, she saw that her parents had been brutally murdered."

The little smile that had appeared on the lips of the brown-eyed Jumper had died away when hearing those words, yet he did not say a thing and looked away.

"She cried for hours until she left the place again, Jumping to the first place that came into her mind, an hiding spot not very far from her own house. Once she calmed down a little she was certain she would avenge the death of her parents."

I saw Griffin shift a little, probably wanting to make a comment about the little fairytale I was telling him, but again he did not say a word.

"Many years later she still hunts the killers, whom are called Paladins. Then all of a sudden she stumbled upon another Jumper. He was not much older than she herself. She decided to stalk him around a little, find out more about him. They met not much later, but they hated each other from that moment on. However," I looked over to see Griffin's expression, which had, much to my relief, changed a little to once more form a little smile upon his lips.

"However, as time passed by her feelings changed. Instead she started to feel love towards the strange Jumper, the only person in the world she could trust, or at least as far as she dared. She opened up a little, but never dared to speak of her feelings out loud. Eventually she gave up being in denial of her feelings and finally dared to say something about it to the other Jumper. In the end they both lived happily ever after. The end."

A silence dawned upon the two of us as the words faded away. For minutes there was not said a word and neither of us felt like breaking the silence.

"They wouldn't be able to live happily ever after, eventually one would be killed by the Paladins and the other would be left alone again, losing once more all that is important." Griffin said, a tiny blush upon his cheeks, now looking at me directly. I glanced up to look back at Griffin and found myself lost in those chocolate brown eyes. A pool of emotion that would never completely clear.

"They were making sure they would not get killed and would get out of it together. They loved the one other and would look out for each other."

A sudden Jump caused me to get pulled back to Earth harshly, the sweet innocent fairytales disturbed. I found the brunette at the other side of the roof a moment later, holding on to the fence surrounding the top of the building.

"Don't do this David." He muttered as I Jumped next to him, curious about the strange reaction of the other Jumper.

"Even the little girl needs love Griffin." I replied, closing the distance between us even more. We were only a foot apart now.

"But I ain't a little girl." The brunette male said with a serious tone as he turned around, facing me again.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the respond. That turned out to be a big mistake as Griffin looked the other way once more. Realizing my mistake I stopped laughing and tried to be gentle again.

"Even while you are not a little girl, you too need love." I said with a soft voice, staring at the back of the brown-eyed male in front of me. "You cannot forever deny your feelings and just hide."

"Yes I can, David. Yes I can."

Sighing deeply I stepped another step forward, putting my arms carefully around the other Jumper. I felt Griffin tense, but thankfully he did not Jump away. Holding his back close to my own chest, I laid my head down upon his shoulder.

"Please don't." I muttered softly.

Time passed by, but I did not know how long we stood there in silence. It could have been mere minutes or even hours. Neither of us moved nor spoke, the only thing heard was the constant wind whooshing around us.

"I guess I can look after you a little bit more." Griffin said, his tone free from his usual sarcasm or annoyance.

A smile sprawled across my lips as I realized what those words meant. It would probably the closest thing I would get to 'I love you'. Slowly I turned Griffin around, looking at the slightly shorter Jumper to search for any resistance, but when I found none I captured those perfect lips with my own, giving a much sweeter kiss than I would have done any time else.

Apparently Griffin did not agree with me on this and quickly turned it into a much more passionate kiss, slipping his tongue between my lips and exploring my mouth before I gave some resistance and took the upper hand again. Just because the brunette always wanted to be on top of everything, did not mean instantly he would be on top of me. Hell no! I thought lazily as I broke the kiss and leaned against the other, our breathing turning into little clouds of mist as they drifted away.

"I love you too," I muttered softly, not completely sure whether Griffin heard me or not. 'Little girl of mine.' I added in silence to myself, chuckling slightly, before the two of us Jumped back to the warm lair again.


End file.
